Just Go
by Sailor Saiyan007
Summary: Her mother warned her this would happen. And what did she say to do when it did? "Go. Just go. I don't want to see your face here if you do end up pregnant, you good-for-nothing whore." And that's exactly what 15 year old Emily did: she left.
1. Chapter 1

'Go. Go. _Just fucking go you idiot!' _Emily screamed at herself, yet her feet remained planted. For the last two hours, she had been trying to convince herself to get up and go. Obviously, she had yet to be successful.

A loud creak shattered the silence around her, snapping Emily out of the daze she had been in for the past two hours. 'Is someone awake?' she thought, concentrating on where everyone's power level was at. No, all still sleeping. Just the house being weird again.

The thought of someone catching finally scared her into action. She dropped one of the letters she had been holding on her desk; there was no way she was sneaking into her mothers room to leave it there. She was too light of a sleeper.

Emily hauled her bag onto her shoulder and floated out of her room, down the hall and into her brother, Gohan's, room. He was snoring so loudly she resisted the urge to clap her hands around her ears. She quietly pulled out one of his drawers and set the second letter on top of his (ugh) underwear. It was the only place she knew he would see it without her mother seeing it as well.

She pushed the drawer back into place as Gohan let out a particularly loud snore, making Emily cringe. Floating back into her room, she unlatched the window and wiggled her way out of it, the opening just barely big enough for her to fit through. She didn't bother shutting it; her mother needed the clear sign or else she would deny it to herself for who knows how long.

She flew up over her childhood home. It was the only place she had ever lived, and sentimental feelings creeped up on her as she looked at it. Then she remembered the past few years of living there, of how it had went from peaceful home to a screaming and crying hellhole. Anger hardened her face and she took off, leaving her last traces of childhood with her sentimentality; neither had any place with her anymore.

However, she had one last stop before beginning her new life. _His _house. The tiny home where she felt more at peace than almost anywhere else. She had less than an hour to arrive and get in and out. It normally took her about that long just to get there, but she was never in any hurry then. This is now, and she needed to get a move on before he woke up and caught her. Putting on an extra boost of energy, she zipped through the night air at nearly impossible speeds, closing the distance between her and his house rapidly.

She arrived with ten minutes to spare.

She floated slowly through his house, taking it all in for the last time. The memories of this place and she fought against the urge to curl up and cry. There wasn't time for that now. In. Out. Go.

She rubbed her eyes and floated through his open door. She nearly stopped breathing when she saw his face. He was so peaceful when he slept. Like an angel with black hair, slightly fanned out around him. He never moved once his head hit the pillow, so he didn't know the disaster that was bedhead like she did. Tearing her eyes away, she placed the last letter on his bedside table and tried not to sob as she floated back down the hall. Going back through his front door, she locked the door back and placed her key under the mat; it's not like she would need it anymore.

Afraid the feelings would stop her from continuing, she didn't pause to take a last look at his house. She just bolted back into the night sky, causing the trees around his house and his neighbors houses to sway violently for a half a second, and she was gone.

The tears would have been streaming down her face if she had been still, but she was flying so fast they were whipped into the wind. She cried and flew until dawn broke through the early morning sky. Dropping into the forest conveniently beneath her, she dropped her bag on a branch before curling herself into a ball. She fiddled with the ugly bracelet on her wrist, but made sure it never broke contact with some part of her skin. It was the only reason she was able to do what she had done tonight without fear of being immediately tracked down. The _Ki _hider.

Placing the bracelet back on her wrist, she curled tightly into herself. Nothing would ever be the same again. But, if she had stayed, who knows what kind of abuse her mother would have inflicted upon her. That is, if her mother had allowed her to stay. Something shifted inside of her belly and she placed her hand on it. Ten weeks. Two and a half months. Was it a fetus now, or was it still considered an embryo? Emily didn't know. Should she know? Did most people know? Why didn't she know?

These thoughts continued to plague her until she fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p>I have this listed as a one shot for now, but I will continue it if you guys want me to. Gladly, in fact.<p>

* * *

><p>Welp.<p>

This idea has been floating around in my head for who knows how long. If you don't know, Emily is an OC of mine; she appears in my other story 'Gohan Has a Twin?' but with a drastically different story. In case you were wondering, no, I do not suggest you read GHT. It was written mostly when I was in 8th grade and is pretty awful. I've been thinking of doing it over, but every time I attempt to do so it never quite works out. Sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

_5 months later…._

Emily had experiences a lot of pain in her 15 short years, but never anything like that. Birthing a child turned out to be way more painful than she had thought it would be, especially giving birth alone, like she just had. The only thing that her moving right now was her little one screaming it's head off. Like a healthy baby.

The amount of relief Emily felt when she heard her baby cry was indescribable. She'd always heard that if the baby cries, it's strong and healthy. Boy, was her 7 weeks early baby healthy.

Despite the lower half of her body being numb, she determinedly set about washing herself and her newborn, her heart clenching when she realized she had just given birth to a baby girl. She knew absolutely nothing about raising a girl. A boy, now, she could have handled that easily. She watched over Goten and Trunks enough when they were tiny.

Tears threatened to spill once again and Emily forced herself to change her train of thought. Names. That's what she needed to be thinking of.

….Or did she? Could she really raise this child on her own, with absolutely no help? Emily knew she could care for herself in the woods, but a baby? What if there actually was something wrong with her little girl, and she couldn't tell? It's not like she could stroll into a hospital and say "Hey, yeah, I just had this baby, can you check her over and make sure she's okay?.. Parents? Nah it's just me... How old am I? Fifteen. Is that a problem?.. What?"

She could feel her anxiety rising again and switched her train of thought. Of course she could keep this baby. She would name her and teach her to read and write and all about the lovely things the world offered. She would _never _say the things her mother said to her.

...But, how would she do any of this? Exhaustion was already clawing at her, making her eyes droop and her hands slow. She was hungry. Her boobs hurt. Why did her boobs hurt? Shouldn't she know why her boobs hurt?

Emily had so many questions, and no one to ask for an answer.

'Someone who knows nothing can't raise a child… can I? No. Maybe. She needs a name,' Emily thought to herself. Focusing on that last thought, she forced herself to think of names. Amy. Hillary. Angela. Hannah. No, none quite fit the innocent face staring up at her.

"Clarissa?" she said out loud. The baby coughed, and Emily took that as a 'not quite'. "What then, do you like Clair?" Emily said, and the baby giggled. _Giggled. _She never thought so much joy could come from such a simple act.

"Then Clair you'll be," Emily whispered, touching her forehead to little Clair's.

* * *

><p>Yeah, it's short. But, I needed to get this out of the way. The next chapter is probably not gonna be much longer, but that depends upon whether or not it contains the huge time skip. If not next chapter, then the one after that will have the time skip and should be quite a bit longer.<p>

Until then!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Nothing's going to happen the longer you lay here. Just get up and go. Get over yourself.' Gohan's bitter thoughts continued to plague his mind as he stared at the ceiling.

"Gohan! You're gonna be late for your first day! Get a move on!" his mother called from downstairs. He still had no desire to get up and go, but the thoughts of his mother's irritation finally made him sit up on his bed. Rubbing his eyes and shaking his hair out with his fingers, he heaved himself out of bed, his muscles protesting the movement. He proceeded to ready himself for the day with the clothes his mother insisted he wear, though he was unsure if he really liked them or not. Whatever. He didn't really care.

He clomped down the stairs and entered the kitchen, ready to eat breakfast, but instead got a faceful of brown. A paper sack? "You're going to be late if you don't leave right now! If you had gotten up earlier when woke you up, you would have had plenty of time! Now, get moving," Chichi said, dropping the paper sack into his hands and turning around, likely to finish the dishes in the sink from the breakfast Gohan didn't get to eat.

Gohan mumbled, "Bye," and walked out of the kitchen and out the front door before Chichi could yell at him for mumbling. He had been doing it a lot since you-know-who left, and his mother heartily disapproved of it. Taking off into the sky, his thoughts shifted toward the person that had left him three years ago: Emily. He tried not to think of her too often, and his mother had assisted him a lot in that department. The morning after she left, his other cried all day. The next day, she was angry. She gathered all of Emily's things, including all the pictures with her in them, and dumped them all in a pile outside of their home.

Gohan barely stopped her from lighting a match to throw on top of the pile.

He proceeded to box all of her things and stash them away in a place his mother didn't know of; she didn't need the temptation. The amount of tears he shed while doing so wasn't something he liked to talk about.

Goten seemed to have forgotten about her. For the first couple of days he kept saying, "Where big sister?" and Chichi would snap at him. He quit asking soon after.

His thoughts were interrupted by his watch beeping at him. He came to a quick stop and glanced down. He was on the outside of the city; he would have to walk from here. Quickly dropping to the ground, he lightly jogged into the city, which was more of a run for normal people, but it prevented too many strange looks. He tried to stick to the less busy streets in order to make optimal time (and earn minimal looks). Making it to his destination with just minutes to spare, he took a deep breath and looked up and the large building looming over him. Orange Star High.

He pushed the door open and went to the office to retrieve his schedule. After a few more minutes of wandering and trying to find his first class, he walked in just as the bell was ringing.

"You must be the new student!" the teacher said in greeting to Gohan. The teacher was a middle aged man with a mustache and hair in a style that even Gohan knew was outdated. "Everyone, this is Son Gohan, make sure he feels welcomed!"

Gohan gave a small bow before scanning the rows for a place to sit. "Yoo hoo! Up here, cutie!" someone near the back called. Gohan looked up to see a girl with short blonde hair waving at him with one hand and pointing to the empty seat next to her with her other hand. Gohan hopped up the steps to her and sat down next to her, his nerves finally making themselves known. "Hello," he said quietly, fiddling with the vest he reluctantly put on that morning.

"Hi cutie! My name is Erasa, and these are my friends, Sharpener and Videl!" the bubbly blonde replied, motioning to the two teens sitting next to her.

"Sup nerd," Sharpener said, sticking two of his fingers up. His long blond hair almost reached his elbows. Gohan wondered what his mother would think about that.

"Don't be so rude Sharpener!" Videl snapped, her pretty blue eyes narrowing into a heated glare that made Gohan gulp nervously. "Ignore him Gohan. How are you?" she asked, turning to him, her tone now polite.

"A little nervous, I guess," Gohan replied, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll fit in fine here," Videl replied, turning to face the teacher. Gohan assumed this meant their conversation was over. Erasa giggled and winked at him, picking her book back up as well.

'Maybe this place won't be so bad...' Gohan thought, excitement beginning to swell within him.

* * *

><p>Longest chapter yet! (I think)(Probably not)<p>

Anyway, I'm really sad that I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. Seriously people, five for the first, all wanting more, and then none? That hurts. Were you guys upset that this is no longer 'complete'? If so, I apologize, as I had every intention of turning the initial one shot into a story if I got good feedback. Which, I thought I did, _but then it fucking died. _

No, I'm not bitter at all.

Also, note to self, don't promise anything in the upcoming chapters as I tend to change my mind a lot and kinda added a chapter that I had never planned before (yes, this one).

Please leave me a review this time guys ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_I named her Clair."_

That's all the explanation Android 17 got when he opened his door one day to go to work _and there was a fucking baby on his doorstep. _And how does one deal with that? You call in sick to work and try to figure out how the fuck this happened, that's what you do.

After several hours of panicking and trying to find another option for the child, 17 decided to keep it. Very reluctantly, one might add. He soon purchased everything needed for a child, at a great expense to his wallet, and settled for a few frantic weeks while trying to find out just how to care for the thing. The child, Clair, was actually a well behaved baby, not that you could have convinced 17 of that.

Not too long after Clair came along, he realized he would need someone to watch her while he was at work. And thus came in Hitomi. A few months shy of nineteen years, she was young and energetic, ready to take on the task of watching a month old baby for several hours a day. When 17 hired her, she didn't ask any questions about the lack of a mother, for which 17 was grateful for. He didn't think he could explain.

He avoided the topic of a mother for three years. Clair was an exceptionally smart child, and she had started wondering why a lot of children had two parents when she only had one. How did you explain to a three year old that her mother had dropped her on a doorstep as a day old baby? Not being able to answer her questions, he changed the subject every time she asked. After a few times, she stopped asking him, and started asking Hitomi. That's when things got messy.

"How come you won't tell Clair about her mother?" Hitomi demanded one day when 17 arrived home from work. The child in question was absorbed into a TV show, oblivious to her surroundings.

17 signed in response. He walked over to the dining room table and sat down, placing his head into his hands. This alarmed Hitomi, who had never seen such a reaction from him in the three years she had known him. After a heavy moment of silence between the two, she asked, "What happened to her? Clair's mother?"

17 ran a hand through his hair and pulled it back straight before answering. "I don't know. One day she's here, the next day she's gone. A few months later I'm going to work and I find Clair on my doorstep with a four word note of explanation."

"Then how do you know who Clair's mother really is? Is she even your child?" Hitomi asked, flabbergasted.

His icy blue eyes stared ahead of him, fixed seemingly on nothing. "The handwriting on the note. It was hers. Plus, Clair looks exactly like her."

Frustrated with the slightly ambiguous answer, Hitomi pressed on. "She? She who? Clair's mother? What was her name?"

He had already been showing signs of shutting down, but that pushed him over the edge. "Thank you Hitomi, you can go home now," he said curtly, pushing himself away from the table and heading into the kitchen.

"You can't keep this from her forever you know!" Hitomi stage whispered at him in an attempt of keeping Clair oblivious.

"She's three years old. There's plenty of time," 17 shot back, sarcasm lacing his voice as he began putting dishes away, arranging them ever so carefully in the cabinets.

"And what are you going to do when she's ten and you've still yet to tell her anything about her mother?" Hitomi demanded. 17 ignored her. Exasperated, she threw her hands into the air, just barely preventing herself from yelling. "Why are you being such an uptight jackass about this?"

"Why do you even care?" 17 shot back, glaring at her, the ice of his eyes becoming even colder.

That made Hitomi stop for a moment, her mouth open and ready to retort, yet nothing came out of it. "That's what I thought. Just go Hitomi. I'll see you tomorrow," 17 said as he finished with the dishes and walked into the living room, sitting beside Clair, who tackled him into a hug.

Hitomi watched them for a moment, love and pain shining in her eyes, then picked up her purse and walked out of the front door.

* * *

><p>Finally, an update! Sorry it took so long, but I literally had to brew a pot of tea and put on a Legend of Zelda soundtrack to de-stress enough to write this. School's a pain in the ass. Plus, I had a lot of internal debate going on about where Clair should end up so... yeah.<p>

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She was but a shell of herself.

She kept telling herself that it was for the best. She couldn't have been that great of a mother. She had no means to care for a child and was practically one herself.

If that were all true, why did she feel an overwhelming sense of guilt? Guilt that ate away at her, made the formerly bubbly and happy girl quiet and withdrawn. Over the past year, she had taken to wandering the streets, searching for a place that would hire her. Most people took one look at her and sent her on her way, either because she was too young or appeared too depressed.

She was wandering down a street one day when she stumbled upon a dojo, one of the few left after Hercule Satan became famous and opened up a chain directed by him. There wasn't a sign anywhere stating the name of the dojo, but she could tell from the style of the place and the sounds of fighting coming from within. A rare sense of curiosity arose in her, and she pushed the large wooden doors open and was nearly kicked in the face. Jumping back to dodge, she began to wonder why she had even thought to open the door in the first place. The man that had nearly struck her poked his head out of the door, his eyes covered in shadows and his mustache twitching. "Who are you, little girl?" he asked, his accent foreign to her.

"I, uh. I'm sorry. I'll be going now," she said quickly, turning around and walking fast.

"Wait!" he called after her, darting quickly in front of her, causing a jolt of surprise to go through the girl and making her stop dead. "I asked you a question. I hope you respect your elders enough to answer it."

She looked at him for a moment, trying to see his eyes. She had no luck, as they were completely shrouded in the shadows. "Emily," she finally said.

"Now, Emily, how did you open the door to our dojo?" he asked, twirling his mustache around one finger. Gross.

"I pushed it. Like you do with every door. Is this supposed to be a trick question?" she asked, confused.

"No, it's not," the little man said, folding his arms behind his back. "It's very unusual that we have someone so such a thing however. That door weighs quite a bit more than an ordinary one."

"...Okay? Can I go now?" Emily asked, becoming uneasy. She couldn't see the mans eyes, but she had a feeling they were fixed somewhere they shouldn't be.

"Just a moment more, please. I have a feeling you need a job. We just so happen to be hiring within our dojo."

"Since when?" a booming voice behind Emily said, making her jump and spin around. The voice belonged to a huge man, who seemed to be even larger when compared to the other man she had been talking to. "We haven't had a new member of the dojo in forever, Kenta. I don't think Yato wants one either."

"Not a new master, Saka, but a housekeeper, yes," the little man (Kenta?) replied. "I get the feeling this one would be a great asset to us."

The large man, Saka, boomed out a laugh and Emily had to restrain herself from covering her ears. "Whatever old man. You get to take that up with Yato," he said before turning back into the dojo.

"I'm guessing this Yato is the dojo master," Emily said.

"Indeed he is. Are you interested in the job?" Kenta asked. His eyes appeared to be glinting despite being in shadows, and Emily had to shut her eyes.

"...I guess I am," Emily said, somewhat reluctantly. From the little that she had seen, these guys were all fruitcakes, but a job was a job, wasn't it?

"Well, come on in then, and we'll talk to Yato," Kenta replied, a slight bit of smugness filling his voice as he walked calmly back into the dojo.

Emily held her breath as she watched him walk away. Her subconscious was screaming at her that it wasn't a good idea, and it was usually right. 'It can't hurt to see. Plus, you really need this job. Just go in you buffoon!' she yelled mentally at herself. Releasing her breath, she squared her shoulders and strode into the dojo to have the job practically thrown at her. Apparently, none of the masters there knew how to cook or clean very well and were desperate for someone who could. She would be paid for her work, be given a room at the dojo, and ate her meals with the other masters and any pupils they had. The pay wasn't much, but with the other benefits she would receive, she thought it worth it, so she accepted.

The other masters of the dojo were wary of her and her abilities at first. At only 16, they thought she should be at home, but no one ever asked questions about why she wasn't. She didn't give details out either.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if this is kind of confusing. It makes sense to me, but that means nothing. If there is something I need to clarify on, please leave a review and tell me. :)<p>

I originally wrote this at 3:17 AM. I edited the next morning though; it probably needed it. I'm also really disappointed with the way I ended this chapter, but I couldn't think of a more BANG ending.

Brownie points to whoever can tell me what the dojo references!


End file.
